No Need To Say Goodbye
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Entre las víctimas del accidente aéreo se encuentra involucrada una más joven Elena. Ella se ha convertido amiga de varias de las victimas. ¿Sería posible que pudiera reecontrarse con aquel joven de ojos azules de nuevo? ¿Tendría él una segunda identidad?


**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries No me pertenece, al igual que Lost; pertenecen a grandes mentes  
**

**Capitulo #1:**_**Pilot**_

"Abrochen sus cinturones, entraremos en zona de turbulencia" dijo una voz proveniente de las bocinas ubicadas en el techo y las paredes. Muchos acataron la orden inmediatamente, mientras que otros se demoraban unos segundos.  
Las azafatas se dirigían hacia la cabina, unas haciendo escala con los pasajeros que aun no obedecían la orden o diciendo que todo estaba bien, que era normal, que era solo una común turbulencia.  
El avión comenzó a temblar frenéticamente

Todos los pasajeros se aferraron a las braceras de sus asientos, y los que no habían obedecido la orden de abrochar sus cinturones, lo hicieron. Ella cerró sus ojos, como muchos otros, y cerró sus puños, como muchos otros, y cerró sus puños. "Todo va a estar bien" se dijo así misma "llegaré a casa". Pero un sonido ensordecedor procedente de afuera la hizo la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar, instintivamente, a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba la ventana. El terror, el pánico y la tensión inundó el rostro de los pasajeros que observaban aquel suceso, ¡el ala del avión estaba en llamas! Peor aún ¡estaba a punto de desprenderse! Pero antes de que esto sucediera, una ola de gritos hizo que aquellos que miraban hacia la ventana desviaran su mirada hacia atrás, la cola del avión. Es increíble como todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Había algo mucho más preocupante que ver el ala del avión incendiarse y estar al borde de desprenderse; la cola del avión se desprendió y cayó al vacío. Las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron desde el techo para que se hiciera uso de ellas; pero ya era tarde. El avión comenzó a descender en picada a una velocidad crítica. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, personas gritando de miedo, otras inhalando de su máscara, las alas del avión desprendiéndose de éste, personas inconscientes, personas pensando que era el fin.

Abrió sus ojos.  
Todo a su alrededor era agua, sin embargo, más adelante, en la playa, el caos, el pánico, los sollozos , los gritos, la sangre y la tragedia eran los protagonistas de la escena. Y, tal y como ella, muchos luchaban por salvar su vida, sin importar que muchos otros hayan perdido la batalla, ya sea en las manos del inmortal e indomable mar, las mortales trampas del avión, o las temibles y fieras garras del fuego, sin mencionar la rudeza de la caída. Eran impresionantes las vidas que se habían perdido en ese lugar en un lapso de tiempo muy breve. Hacía un par de horas, 324 pasajeros abordaron el avión destinado al vuelo 815 de la aerolínea _Oceanic _en Sydney, Australia, en ese día 22 de septiembre, un día tan…común.

Todos se encontraban en ese túnel sin salida, entre la miseria y el sufrimiento, nunca nadie se había imaginado que eso pasaría, todos llevaban el mismo pensamiento durante el viaje "solo llegaré a Los Ángeles", pero ese pensamiento quedó completamente descartado desde que todo aquel alboroto comenzó. Ahora, el único pensamiento que predominaba en la mente de todos, los que pensaban con cordura por lo menos, era esa frase típica; "sálvate".

Tomó una bocanada de aire tan rápido como pudo alcanzar la superficie. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus pulmones luchaban hasta el punto de sofocar. Sus extremidades se movían en vano, solo lograba que se cansara más. Aclaró su garganta para poder gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieran.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el cruel mar que la arrastraba a sus dominios. La verdad, no esperaba que nadie la escuchara, pero sabía que tenía que tratar.

Después de que su grito de auxilio se repitiera varias veces más, el sonido llegó a la playa, llamando la atención de los oídos de un joven, de cabellos oscuros y enmarañados por el accidente, haciendo una combinación interesante con su par de ojos azules, que apenas se había incorporado de la caída. Desorientado, comenzó a buscar con la mirada y con el oído al autor de esas llamadas de auxilio, hasta que por fin encontró a una silueta que se sumía en el agua y luego ascendía. Desde lejos, no se podía descifrar el género de aquella persona, pero, sin pensarlo más, el joven comenzó a correr hacia donde el agua comenzaba, aun y que no fuera un excelente nadador, no dejaría que alguien más muriera ese día.

Al internarse en el agua, cada brazada que daba, que bocanada de aire que tomaba, lo hacía inconscientemente, era como si esa víctima fuera un poderoso imán que lo atraía y lo obligaba a actuar de ese modo. Hubo momentos en que su mente se veía invadida por pensamientos que le decían que volviera a playa y se salvar su propia vida, pero aun así no desistió, ¿porque dejaría que esa persona muriera cuando él podía salvarla?

La distancia que los separaba cada vez se hacía más corta. Los que parecían casi interminables 100 metros se fueron convirtiendo en 50, luego en 25, escaseando a cada segundo que pasaba, convirtiéndose en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, hasta que sólo fueron centímetros los que los separaban. Ella casi se daba por vencida, aun no se había percatado que alguien la salvaría, sus párpados fueron cerrándose lentamente, rindiéndose así ante el poder del mar. Al ver que ella desfallecía, , el joven completamente asustado, la tomó en brazos , haciendo acopio de lo que había visto en televisión sobre salvamentos, y comenzó a nadar de regreso a la playa.

Durante su travesía de regreso a playa, él se percató de que nunca antes en su vida había tenido algo realmente valioso en sus brazos y mucho menos que de él dependiera su destino y su vida. Pero muy dentro de él sabía que ahora todo era distinto, además del peculiar paisaje en el cual se encontraba, su pasado ya no lo atolondraba, lo estaba dejando atrás porque sabía que estaba destinado salvar esa vida; una nueva oportunidad se le había dado, para dejar su pasado atrás.

Finalmente, después de luchar febrilmente, ambos llegaron a la playa. Ella seguía inconsciente, apenas y respiraba, esto alarmó al joven, quien apenas se estaba recuperando de su dura lucha contra el mar. Asustado, volvió a recurrir a lo que había visto con anterioridad en la televisión, posó sus manos en el pecho de la chica y recurrió a los básicos de los primeros auxilios, administrándole RCP. Al ver que al cabo de unos segundos, casi un minuto, no reaccionaba, repitió el ejercicio con más constancia y desesperación, esperando que esos minutos perdidos valieran la pena.

Por fin, la chica comenzó a toser pesadamente, expulsando el agua salada que contenían sus pulmones. Aliviado, el joven se dejó caer sobre la arena, jadeando y recuperándose de los minutos anteriores, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y agradeciendo a Dios que todo aquello valiera la pena. Después de expulsar toda el agua que contenía dentro de sí, se incorporó poniéndose de pie, con un poco de dificultad, el joven se percató de aquello y se incorporó también.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica con su enronquecida voz-.

El joven miró a su acompañante, y descubrió que siempre se trató de una jovencita de aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años, una niña prácticamente, de cabellos lisos y castaños. Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos por el asombro, detalle que la niña no notó. Ella…no, no podía ser. Pero su cara…sabía que la conocía…no, no, no, imposible. El joven sacudió su cabeza, evitando la discusión mental que se debatía en su mente.

-Ven- dijo casi en un susurro, que ella entendió a la perfección.

Tomó la mano de la niña, arrastrándola hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las demás personas, las demás victimas. Él la dejó, sin decir más, junto a un sujeto…lleno y de melena rizada y castaña, y una joven rubia con un notable y avanzado embarazo. Antes de irse a "prestar servicios", cuando en realidad necesitaba aclarar su mente, le indicó con la mirada a la niña que no separara de ellos. El joven se alejó del grupo, dirigiéndose a lo que quedaba del fuselaje del avión.

La niña se quedó con esos dos sujetos, sintiéndose como una completa extraña e inútil ante aquella situación, que hasta entonces, consideraba descabellada y que solo permanecía en la ficción. La rubia no dejaba de gemir y pujar, parecía que iba dar a luz de un momento a otro, en un lugar y situación completamente inapropiada. El sujeto "lleno" parecía algo preocupado, y miraba la chica con espanto y duda. Mientras para la niña, sentía que vivía en una pesadilla de las que no puedes despertar y a cada segundo iba empeorando, pero trágicamente esta era una realidad.

-Hola- dijo el sujeto "lleno" en un tono cálido y amistoso.

-Hola- respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa

-Soy Hurley-

-Elena- ambos estrecharon las manos.

Un grito por parte de la chica rubia hizo que ambos desviaran su mirada hacia ella. Elena quería ayudarla, pero no sabía nada. De pronto, una idea fugaz le decía que tal vez serviría ese apoyo de "mujer a mujer".

-Hummm…tranquila- se acuclilló a su lado y la miró directamente a sus ojos azules- solo son…emm- sabía que eran, trataba de acordarse. Lo sabía, lo sabía…- contracciones. Todo va estar bien, solo respira- la chica rubia solo asentía al tiempo que su cara se crispaba por el dolor y sus manos sostenían su redondo vientre.

Todo alrededor seguía siendo tragedia. Hurley, inocentemente, desvió su mirada hacia al frente, donde se encontraba una turbina del avión que aun seguía funcionando, factor que catalogó como irrelevante. Pero fue cuando un sujeto comenzó a gritar y dar indicaciones con señas y gritos que se alejaran de ese lugar, que Hurley se percató que la turbina explotaría de un momento a otro.

Hurley tomó a la chica en sus brazos, tratando de correr y alejarse de ahí, porque, aunque no pareciera, eso intentaba. Al ver el movimiento repentino de sus "compañeros", Elena comenzó a seguirlos, afortunadamente a tiempo antes de que la turbina explotara catastróficamente, provocando un estruendoso ruido seguido de una ola de gritos atemorizados.

El joven castaño de ojos azules se percató de la anterior explosión, sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo volver a la pesadilla. Según él, estaba ayudando a un hombre a buscar un bolígrafo para desahogar una mujer afroamericana, y hasta el momento ya había recaudado como diez bolígrafos, que ni sabía para que fueran ni que iba a hacer ese nombre que se nombraba a si por doctor. No quería sentirse inútil. Al encontrarse con el hombre de nuevo, encontró a la mujer recuperándose, aun así, el hombre le solicitó un bolígrafo, tal vez solo para no hacer sentir mal al joven."Genial" pensó "todo eso fue en vano".

"Esa cara… esos ojos…no puede ser…." Seguía pensando al tiempo que caminaba desapercibido por la playa, quitándole importancia al accidente, a todas las personas, a todo.

El sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte, creando unas nubes teñidas de colores anaranjados y un cielo de colores rosados y lilas. Nadie había venido en rescate de ellos aun, en algunas personas la llama de la esperanza seguía tan viva como el fuego de las fogatas que ahora comenzaban a tomar lugar en la playa, pero en otras personas, crecía ese sentimiento de que quedarían varados en esa isla por el resto de sus vidas, esperando que el hambre y la desesperación acabara con ellas. Aun así, los esperanzados seguían rezando por un milagro, alguien que los salvara.

Más allá del horizonte, cruzando el mar, se encontraba aquella tierra, aquella isla llamada Australia, donde fue lo último que algunos, o muchos, pisaron por última vez, donde quedó su pasado, tal vez lo último que verían antes de morir, donde quedaba su vida pasada si es que no salían de ese lugar; donde todo era normal, despertar cada mañana, tomar un café como cualquier otro día común y corriente, tomar el periódico y leer las noticias, pero a partir de ahora, aquello quedaría atrás.

La noche hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar desconocido, al igual que las flameantes hogueras que ahora se encontraban en su apogeo. Los rostros de todos no parecían haber cambiado mucho, seguían con heridas, angustia reflejada en las caras, otra esperanzas de ser rescatados, otros aun en shock, no pudiendo creer que aquello que ahora vivían no era una simple pesadilla si no una dura y cruel realidad.

En el oscuro cielo, brillaba aquel resplandeciente astro llamado Luna, junto a sus fieles cómplices las estrellas, dando luz, consuelo y compañía a todos los presentes. Pero aquella compañía luminosa fue opacándose al tiempo que unas grises nubes iban colocándose frente a esta, amenazando con descargar toda su furia en ese momento.  
Y empezó a llover…

No fue simplemente una lluvia ordinaria, si no un lluvia torrencial que simulaba a una cortina de agua, pero esto no fue lo más aterrador de la noche. Después de aproximadamente dos minutos, comenzó a escucharse un rugido feroz y ensordecedor, que parecía provenir del interior de la selva que se situaba a pocos metros de la playa. Instintivamente, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la selva con el terror a flor de piel, el sonido parecía acercarse más y más, hasta que parecía que se encontraba, quizás, a un escaso metro. De repente todo pareció quedar en penumbra, las fogatas se rindieron ante la fuerza del agua, perdiendo su luz. Y después, todo pasó muy rápido…

El rugido, que parecía como una máquina, volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez destanado un mar de gritos asustados.

"Esa cara…esos ojos…yo los he visto…" seguía pensando, en un estado de shock y quitándole total importancia a lo que en ese momento sucedía "yo…es…es…" se rehusaba a mencionar su nombre "ella… ¿Katherine?"

_Continuará…_


End file.
